


Spillers of Soup and Shampoo Models Don't Usually Mix

by mortalcreator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author abuse of references, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Gabriel, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crying in malls, Dysfunctional Family mention, Fluff, Gabriel Has Issues, Jelly Pop, M/M, One Shot, The Author Regrets Everything, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he's not smooth I'm sorry, lil bit of angst but really a shit ton of fluff, modern day AU, one ugly-ass painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalcreator/pseuds/mortalcreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the world kind of gets you down. Like really, really down. Down enough that you're in some sort of metaphorical chasm and crying in a mall late at night. Luckily for Gabriel, this time there's someone to pick him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spillers of Soup and Shampoo Models Don't Usually Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a tumblr prompt here: http://mortalcreator.tumblr.com/post/115144908685/theappleppielifestyle-hot-mess-otp-aus-pt-3-i
> 
> The prompt: 'you found me in a mall crying over a bowl of noodles i dropped and i s2g im not usually like this im just having a really weird week' au
> 
> Many thanks to Tory (aleatoryw.tumblr.com, or just aleatory on here), for a) giving me motivation to actually finish this piece of gay trash, b) for reading it over several times and basically being my beta, and c) for practically writing the ending. Please give her lots of love!

Everyone had a low point in their lives, they said. Everyone hit rock bottom, they said.

Even so, some wry, emotionally detached part of Gabriel noted that crying over a spilled bowl of soup in the middle of a crowded mall was a new low for him.

He usually didn’t get this emotional over food. Hell, he rarely got this emotional, period. No, Gabriel Milton was usually the sarcastic wit that sat in the back of the class and made people confused over whether they loved or hated him.

Part of him, the small part that actually got embarrassed by the shit he did, really wanted to just pick the stuff up from the floor and find a nice dark corner to hide in for the rest of eternity. But really it was just too hard to pick up the stupid plastic bowl and mop up the soggy mess of his sweet corn soup and put the tray away. It was really much, much easier to just to sit on the floor and throw a very silent but very conspicuous tantrum.

He didn’t even look up when a pair of well-worn but also well-taken care of Vans walked into his current view of the tiles. The size of them spoke to someone who was currently far too tall for him to tilt his head all the way back to get a good look at them. Luckily for him, though, whoever it was crouched down.

“Hey, are you okay?” they asked, voice barely above a whisper like Gabe was some sort of spooked cat or something. Gabriel shrugged, before scrubbing his cheeks with the heel of one of his hands.

“Should be fine in...mm, I dunno. Ten, fifteen minutes? Maybe more,” he mumbled, because he absolutely hated how he sounded while he cried. All weepy and thick, like some middle-aged loafer whose favorite soap just got canceled. Pathetic. The taller person hummed softly, although they were still pretty audible to Gabriel.

“That’s probably not a great thought, at least not in a crowded mall like this.” Gabriel could hear the lopsided smirk they must have on right now. “Lemme get some towels to wipe this up, at least.” The feet stood up and retreated. Gabriel didn’t really expect them to come back, let alone make good on their promise. But lo and behold, chivalry was far from dead. This time, Gabriel did look at them. They turned out to be a giant, with hair that made Gabriel absolutely sure that they worked as a shampoo model. 100% sure. There was no way any talent scout would ever pass that ‘do up.

Gabriel also silently nixed a vague plan to beeline to the nearest bar that he’d been brewing up. Obviously his brain was fried enough, no need to pickle it further.

“Thanks,” he muttered, reaching over to pluck a napkin and mop up a few stray drops. Luckily for his outfit, the bowl had tilted away from him, so all the toes of his shoes really needed was a quick and dirty scrub, and they were ready for the street. Now if only his energy and general motivation to continue the clusterfuck he called his life could follow suit.

A hand descended gently on his shoulder, and he looked up at the stranger again, who had on both a shy smile (with _dimples_. Suspicion of shampoo model rising) and an incredibly empathetic look. That along with the hair made them look ridiculously hot.

“No problem,” they said. “I’ve been there a couple times, too. Uh, was there something you needed to get from here? And do you have a ride home?”

“Nah. I just, uh, wandered in. I’ll just take the bus back or something,” he said, waving a hand.

“No way,” the stranger said firmly, releasing his shoulder to get up, gesturing for Gabriel to do the same. “I drove here, I can at least make sure you get home safe. You look like you're having a rough time." Gabriel gingerly took their hand and let himself be hauled up and gently fussed over.

"I dunno, you haven't even told me your name yet," Gabriel croaked, closing his eyes as he roughly scrubbed his face and they gathered the soupy tissues to throw away. "Aren't you supposed to buy me dinner first before you take me home?" he said a little belatedly. Joke and deflect.

"It's Sam Winchester," they said, with a wry smile that brought his deep dimples to light. "And if you'd like another soup, I can arrange for that." Gabriel was shaking his head before Sam finished his sentence.

"Nah. I was just—I'd actually like that. Uh, you taking me home, if that's OK. I think I might get mugged if I got on the bus right now." Sam nodded.

"Of course it's OK," he said with a smile. "Do you have everything?" Gabriel nodded. "Great! Don't worry, well have you home in no time."

The walk to the parking lot was mainly in silence, and Gabriel squirmed a little internally. Silences weren't good. They usually lead up to something bad.

Lucky for him this time, nothing really catastrophic happened in the interim. Just walking through the dark parking lot to Sam’s ride, which was a sleek black car.

“Go ahead and sit up front,” Sam said, as he swung into the driver’s seat. “Otherwise I’ll feel like a cab driver.” Gabriel obliged, buckling up. “Can you put your address in the GPS? And do you mind a little radio?” Sam asked as he started up the car, and somehow watching his large hands move around the car like he’d done it a thousand times before was comforting. Gabriel shook his head as he willed his hands to cooperate long enough to punch his apartment complex’s address into the small box. Sam flashed his movie-star grin again, flipping the radio on to a soft, easy volume.

It wasn’t until Sam pulled into the driveway that Gabriel realized he’d fallen asleep. “We’re here,” Sam said softly. “Do you, uh, want me to go with you to your apartment? Or are you going to be OK without me?” Gabriel thought for a second. On one hand, Sam seemed really, really nice, and Gabriel didn’t know if he should keep trying his generosity. On the other hand, the apartment was dark and cold and he really didn’t like staying alone. Even Jelly Pop, his little Jack Russell Terrier, was bound to be asleep and grumpy at this hour.

“Well, if you don’t mind, I could, uh, get you a drink maybe?” It suddenly occurred to him that he had no idea what Sam had been doing at the mall at...he pulled out his phone. 10:30. “That is, if you’re not doing anything important,” he said quickly. What could you do at a mall at 10 PM? Other than cry over a bowl of spilled ~~milk~~ soup, of course, haha Gabriel you really are the height of wit. Sam frowned a little, thinking.

"I think I'll be OK," he said gently, turning into the parking lot and parking his car. They both headed in the direction of the apartment building, but Gabriel's train of thought had brought up another question.

"Why haven't you asked?" he said suddenly. Sam turned to look at him, expression curious. Gabriel pushed ahead. "About why I was, you know, breaking down in the middle of a mall." Sam shrugged.

"You didn't seem very ready to pour your heart out, especially not to a stranger like me," Sam said, in that same gentle tone of voice. "I figured that you'd tell me if you were ready. If you ever are, of course." He said it with a smile to take the edge off of the remark. "After all, you never know. I could be some kind of criminal who robs people who cry in malls." Gabriel raised an eyebrow at that.

"Must be slim pickings, then," he joked, "to pick up a guy like me. Just in case, though, please take the picture that's lying against the wall in the closet. My Aunt Naomi practically shoved it down my throat and I am nowhere near brave enough to tell her I think it's fuckin' ugly." They shared a laugh at that.

"Well, unfortunately for you and your painting, I'm just a broke college student with no interest in burglary. Kind of hard to be pre-law and a fugitive from the police at the same time," Sam teased. Gabriel smiled briefly, but he sobered pretty quickly.

"I've just had a...weird week," he started. Sam listened with an open expression, and Gabriel surprisingly didn't feel any judgement from him, so he continued. "So, I’ve never been on great terms with my family. In fact, I kind of ran away from them by getting accepted into a college across the country. And, uh, changing my cell numbers and stuff. But my brothers got a hold of me somehow—I suspect they bribed an admin—and I kind of caught hell from them. I couldn’t even hang up, they’d just call again, so I sat through 2 hours of bull from Mike and Raph, because Dad’s fucked off somewhere and Luci’s acting up so they just kinda took it out on me and I know they’re worried but honestly I don’t give a shit, does that make me a bad person? Plus I just went to the vet and found out that Jelly Pop has an ear infection, so I have to pay for the check-ups and the antibiotics and I don't have money from my shitty janitor job. _And_ I lost all of my notes for Calc, which I don’t—don’t know why I’m taking it.” He stuttered to a stop, surprised that Sam hadn't stopped him halfway, hadn't interrupted--patiently, because Sam didn't seem to have a rude bone in his body--to ask him anything or to launch into a story of his own or even to say that he was being too sensitive (he knew he was, but took guilty pleasure in unloading it all just the same).

Instead, Sam nodded slowly.

“That sounds rough,” he said, “although I may be able to help you with at least one of those problems. I took Calc last year, and if you know what unit you’re on, I could probably scan my notes and send them to you.”

In that moment Gabriel could have kissed him. Thankfully, they came to his door (his rant having eaten up the time they took to walk into the lobby, get an elevator, and command it to the 5th floor). Now they stood in front of Apartment #508, and Gabriel fumbled with his keys and his thanks.

“You’re a godsend, Sam,” was what he finally settled on. He was rewarded with a sweet smile, before a barking blur of white, brown and lime green attacked their shins. Jelly Pop danced around a little awkwardly due to the large, luridly colored cone on her head, torn between checking to see if her human was alright and sniffing out this new human he’d brought home. In the end, both men and the dog managed to get into Gabriel’s apartment. Sam seemed to be delighted with the energetic pup.

“So this is Jelly Pop, huh?” he cooed, half to the dog and half to Gabriel, who was pulling out two cans of Barq’s (no beer, Sam bound to drive out soon).

“The one and only,” he answered fondly as JP set out on a mission to cover Sam’s face in slobber at the same time Sam declared his intentions to pet every square inch of her. “I’m surprised she took to you so well. It usually takes her a while to warm up to people.”

“I love dogs,” Sam said, as seriously as if he were standing in court at that very moment. “I’ve always wanted one, but financial aid says I have to stay in the dorms for now, so it’s just Beowulf, my roommate’s goldfish. He’s in English Lit, and swears the real Beowulf is just as interesting. But, uh, if you don’t mind me asking, why did you name her Jelly Pop?” Gabriel opened both cans, reminiscing.

“If you look on her side, there’s a spot that looks like a lollipop stick impaled a jelly bean. Besides, Jelly Bean doesn’t suit her, Lollipop is too...sexual for a dog, and Lolli Bean sounds dumb.” He spread his hands.

“You put a lot of thought into her name,” Sam said, sounding impressed. Gabriel looked scandalized.

“Of course I did! She’s my baby, you don’t go around naming your children after random things. God forbid I name her Rover or worse, _Shadow_.” He fake-shuddered while Sam giggled.

"That does it," he declared. You're naming my dog when I get one, okay?" Gabriel nodded, hanging Sam the open can of root beer.

"Which means, of course, that I'd need your number. Or email, or whatever," he said, trying to quickly backpedal from what even he could realize as an incredibly awkward way of asking for Sam's number.

"You're the one doing mind reading now," Sam joked, pulling out his phone. He paused, with a funny look on his face.

"What?" Gabriel said, immediately thinking up at least 20 different ways Sam could turn him down.

"I...I'm sorry, it's pretty stupid, but I, uh...don't know your name," Sam finished, with the same strange look. It looked a little like he was torn between amusement and embarrassment. Gabriel stared at him, mentally reviewing their interactions thus far.

"Merlin's crusty-ass socks, you're fucking right! I'm so sorry, Sam. My name's Gabriel Milton and I don’t have a fuckin clue why you’d help, drive home, and willingly enter the apartment of a guy you just met and you don’t know their name.” Sam shrugged helplessly.

“I don’t know either, and did you just quote Harry Potter at me?” Gabriel grinned.

“Swears weren’t allowed at home, so I had to get creative,” he said solemnly. “I think I cried for an hour the day after my 11th birthday because I didn’t get a letter to Hogwarts.” Sam laughed.

“So did I, although since we moved around so much I managed to convince myself that they just sent the owl to the wrong address and they'd send it later." There was a pleasant lull in the conversation, before they both remembered the original point. "Right, could you type your number in?" Sam asked, handing Gabriel his phone.

"You got it, big guy," he said. "And do I get yours, or am I the wistful teenage girl in this relationship?" Sam turned a little pink for some reason, but he gave Gabriel his number, so it didn't really matter.

It was only afterwards, when Sam had cheerfully departed (not before he'd taken a look at the picture and declared it so ugly it was a work of art) and Gabriel was lying on his bed, Jelly Pop curled up at his side like a breathing hot water bottle, that he realized how good he felt. Sam had cautiously walked into his life not three hours ago, and already he could make Gabe feel better than almost anyone else could have. Gabriel looked sleepily at his phone on the nightstand.

 _I really do need to call him_ , he decided, before finally slipping off to sleep.

-:-:-

Of course, deciding and doing are vastly different things. Sam kept his promise and sent him pictures of his notes (and good lord, Sam took fantastic notes), which meant that Gabriel actually did well on his test.

But other than a handful of short texts, Gabriel couldn't bring himself to call, because he was an asshole and god Sam must've thought he was an idiot. He had an image to maintain, after all!

So eventually he managed to bully himself into picking up the phone and hitting dial, after half a day of perfecting and reciting to himself what he wanted to say.

"H'lo?" he heard Sam say.

"Hey, handsome!" he said nervously. "Uh, I just wanted to call and-”

“Gabe,” Sam said softly, but it was enough to shut him up. “I literally found you sobbing on the floor. Cut yourself some slack and relax, man. I won’t think less of you for it.”

The air literally whooshed out of Gabriel’s mouth, which had been hanging open mid-sentence. Yeah. Yeah, this was why he needed this call. After only knowing him for a smidgen of time, Sam knew exactly what Gabriel needed to hear right now.

“You know, if you keep reading my mind like that I’m going to have to ask you out on a date,” he blurted out, before the rest of his rational mind could catch up and lock the idea in a dark pit somewhere in his subconscious.

Sam laughed, a quick, bright, and very surprised sound, like sunshine streaming in between a gap in the clouds.

“Since you asked so nicely, how can I refuse?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well all's well that ends well, I guess. 
> 
> Spoiler alert, Gabriel stutters for like 10 minutes after the ending while Sam is silently cooing over how cute it is and they get together and adopt like 20 dogs
> 
> You can find me bewailing my fate and these tWO DORKS over at mortalcreator.tumblr.com. If Sam actually did say Gabriel's name earlier, or if someone closed a door twice, please don't hesitate to drop me a line.


End file.
